freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 3
|-|Main = is an indie point-and-click survival horror video game and the third installment of the series developed by Scott Cawthon. Summary Thirty years after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed its doors, the events that took place there have become nothing more than a rumor and a childhood memory, but the owners of "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction" are determined to revive the legend and make the experience as authentic as possible for patrons, going to great lengths to find anything that might have survived decades of neglect and ruin. At first there were only empty shells, a hand, a hook, an old paper-plate doll, but then a remarkable discovery was made... The attraction now has one animatronic. Development The game was first announced with a teaser that was posted on Scott's website on December 6, 2014. Several more teasers on his website followed, the next being an image of a yellow animatronic in disrepair with the words "I am still here" on the image along with a small 3 in the corner, this image being added on January 2, 2015. The last teaser image he revealed on his website was an image of a box full of parts from the toy animatronics, parts from some old animatronics, and some other objects, such as a paper plate man. A deteriorated yellow figure can be seen standing next to the box. The file's name was "whatcanweuse.jpg". On January 26, 2015, Scott released the teaser trailer for Five Nights at Freddy's 3 on its Steam Greenlight page, the page also containing various in-game screenshots. The game was officially released on March 2nd, 2015 - first, as a demo given out to Let's Players on Twitch.tv and YouTube, then hours later as a full game available to the public on Steam. An Android version was released on March 7th, 2015, followed by an iOS release on March 11, 2015. Reception Five Nights at Freddy's 3 received mixed to positive reviews from professional critics, specifically garnering praise for its darker and grittier tone. At Metacritic, which assigns a rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 has received an average score of 71 out of 100, whereas GameRankings gave the game's PC version a 72.00% based on 4 reviews, and the IOS version an 80%. Omri Petitte from PC Gamer gave Five Nights at Freddy's 3 a score of 77 out of 100, praising the reworked camera system, but commented on how the jumpscares from the other animatronics "felt a little stale by the third night." In a more critical review, Nic Rowen from Destructoid gave the game a 6.5 out of 10, saying that, even though the game is "by far the most technically proficient and mechanically satisfying installment yet," he criticized Springtrap and Fazbear's Fright for lacking the "charm of the original cast and locations." History 2014 * On December 6, 2014, when brightened, Scott's website had a very large number three on the bottom right. This is possibly hinting at a third installment to the Five Nights at Freddy's series. 2015 * On January 3rd, the "offline" image was replaced with a picture of a deteriorated animatronic suit's face looking out from the darkness with the accompanying text, "I am still here." * On January 14th, the deteriorated animatronic image was replaced with a picture of the toy animatronics' empty heads, including the BB paper plate doll, inside a box. A big, red "3" is seen above them. When the image is brightened, one can see the full deteriorated animatronic from the first teaser image to the right of the box. * On January 26, after the trailer's release, Scott replaced the image on his website with a black image with very light text that reads "He always does". * On February 3, an image on Scott's website appeared to have a map on it with an icon that reads "YOU" and an arrow across from said icon. * On March 1, the image was changed once more on Scott's website of an image of Balloon Boy that reads "Guess Who?" with a faded 10 on the bottom left hand side. * On March 2, Scott released another image of Chica and Foxy that reads "It's all in your mind". ** On this same day, Scott released a demo to a number of Let's Players on YouTube and Twitch. Hours later, the full game was officially released to the public. ** Minutes before the game's release Scott Cawthon did a countdown on the Steam Greenlight page, claiming "he was trigger happy when it comes to releasing games". Audio The music that plays on the main menu. Trivia *The game had the least amount of screenshots on its greenlight page. This led to more theories on what the game mechanics are like. *It has never been fully explained what the large "10" on the bottom of the Balloon Boy teaser actually means. Although some fans have theorized that this means Scott initially intended on releasing the game March 10, this seems rather unlikely, since he never directly stated it, nor did he express any issues which would cause him to release the game early. *Unlike the previous games, the game's protagonist is never named. *Also unlike the previous games, a fourth star can be obtained on the main menu screen - by completing Nightmare Mode with the Aggressive cheat turned on will unlock this. *Unlike the previous games, this game does not feature a custom night. |-| Gallery = Teasers Fnaf3.png|On December 6, 2014, Scott Cawthon added this image to his website that, at first glance, appears to be nothing more but a black image that reads "offline" in white text. If adjusted in a photo manipulation program properly, a large, yellow "3" appears in the lower right corner. Html2.png|"soon" NXEY0JM.png|The "soon" alt text in the split second before the Offline image loads. Html.png|"five, nights, at, freddys, 30 years later, only one" MerryChristmas.png|"five nights at freddys, taking a break, Merry Christmas everyone! :)" BrightFNAF.jpg|Merry Christmas! Fnaf3.jpg|As of January 2nd, a new image replaced the "offline" screen... I am still here .png|...upon brightening the image, a small number "3" appears in the lower right corner. I Remain.png|"I remain" whatcanweuse.jpg|Scott's second teaser for FNaF3. whatcanweuse brightened.jpg|Scott's second teaser for FNaF3 brightened, revealing an ominous figure on the right. Always.jpg|For a short period of time when the trailer was released, this image replaced the previous teaser on Scott's website. It has since been reverted. Map.jpg|An image of the map that appeared on Scott's site on February 3rd. Map fnaf 3.png|A brightened image of Scott's Map. Guesswho.jpg|Balloon Boy teaser image on Scott's website with the keyword "fear". Inyourmind.jpg|Chica and Foxy teaser image on Scott's website that reads "It's all in your mind". Hat.jpg|Freddy's top hat lies alone on the floor, with dim lights shining on it, in this mysterious teaser that Scott posted after FNaF3 was released. Nohat.jpg|Scott's website updated on April 22nd, with the hat from the previous teaser completely missing. 4.jpg|teaser for the fourth game Trailer __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Games